


Valvert, but make it AU

by bobafiend



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Western, Art, M/M, listen i don’t know how to tag things, mod claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobafiend/pseuds/bobafiend
Summary: Merry Sewerchat Exchange everyone! This fills the prompts "superhero au! marvel/dc/other comic based or original!" and hint of "Jvj is a poc cowboy. javert is law enforcement/sheriff.they get together.(bonus points for cowsette and moorius)"





	Valvert, but make it AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaKanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKanda/gifts).



> The cowboy au art is still unfinished and more of a bonus content. Really sorry that I couldn't color this further but my pen pressure broke :(

______________

Not entirely sure what happened to the sizing?


End file.
